


Roman: the dark sides of Disney (Halloween prompt)

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creepy, dark side of Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: Roman. Prompt...This story is based on the Creepypasta "Abandoned By Disney" (which if you haven't read there are lots of YouTube videos of people reading it so you can visit and watch/listen to one of them). In this story, Roman is a photographer and a huge Disney fan when he hears about this old Disney theme park called "Mogleie's Palace" that Disney abandoned he decides to go trespass there go investigate and take photos but he finds things far more sinister than he bargained for.
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Kudos: 2





	Roman: the dark sides of Disney (Halloween prompt)

request by SpookyScarySkeleton over on archiveofourown

** ________________________________________________________________________________ **

roman had always been a big fan of Disney. his whole family loved Disney in fact, they always had annual passes to all parks and had been to pretty much all the parks they could. roman loved all of the growing up visiting all the parks. when he was 18 he started to developed a love for photography and made that his job alone with acting in local productions in his home town. 

roman found out about this park through digging for new parks, now 25 he visited these parks alone. even though he had heard some bad things that 'happened' at the parks. like how that family went 'missing' on its a small world. he never believes that. they where just rumours and gossip to take the big company down.

the park was called 'the treasure island resort' and it was located in the boomers. it used to be one of the bigger parks going. there were ships that travelled there from Disney themselves. they had done 30 million dollars on the resort alone then they abandoned it because of the 'shallow waters' and it was too dangerous and the workers were too lazy.. but now it was viewed as a ghost town. roman had booked a ticket instantly to the nearest town and a hotel near the dock and made his way there.

** _______________ **

roman really didn't believe all of that junk of it. he wanted to visit and specific part of the park called 'Mogleie's Palace' this project was very controversial when it was first built and there was a scandal around the building of this place since the local council had evicted people and sold the land to Disney. at one point a home that had recently been constructed was condemned with little to no explanation. Disney had shut the place down years ago and the locals were happy since they originally didn't want the place open. there were articles about how it was wrecked from the inside. there were rumours that Disney had let the aquarium exhibits (including sharks) into the waters nearby. 

roman had done some research but there wasn't a lot, he guessed Disney had gotten ride of everything about it from google. there were lots of overgrowth in the area. roman was in awe when he reached the front gates of the resort. Tremendous, monolithic wooden gates whose supports to either side looked like they must've been cut from giant sequoias. The gate itself had been gouged in several places by woodpeckers and eaten away at the base by burrowing insects.

Hanging on the gate was a sheet of metal, some random scrap, with hand-painted letters scrawled in black. "ABANDONED BY DISNEY". Clearly the handiwork of some past local or an employee who wanted to make some small protest. but roman didn't take any notice of that

the gates where open so roman just walked right inside. he grabbed his digital camera and the map (he had found in one of his families old collection from the '80s), whose flip-side showed a layout of the resort, I set off on foot.

The inner grounds of the place were just as overgrown as the entryway. Palm tree stood untended and ragged among piles of their own coconuts. Banana plants similarly stood in their own stinking, bug-riddled refuse. There was this sort of clash between order and chaos, as carefully planted rows of perennial flowers mixed with obnoxious tall weeds and stinking, blackened mushrooms.

All that remained of any outdoor structures were broken, rotting wood and various charred bits of unidentifiable material. What was most likely an information booth or an outdoor bar was now simply a pile of assorted debris chopped up by past vandalism and ravaged by weather.

The most interesting thing on the grounds was a statue of Baloo, the friendly bear from the Jungle Book, which stood in a sort of courtyard in front of the main building. He was frozen in a jovial wave toward no one, staring into empty space with a silly, toothy grin as bird shit covered whole swaths of his "fur" and vines ensnared his platform.

roman approached the main building - the PALACE - only to find the outside of the building covered in graffiti where the original paint hadn't peeled and chipped away. The front doors weren't just open, they had been taken off their hinges and were stolen. he took some pictures on his digital camera to show his family their next reunion.

Above the front doors, or the gaping maw where they had been, roman had seen that someone had once again painted "ABANDONED BY DISNEY".

roman expected to see all the awesome stuff inside the Palace. Forgotten statues, abandoned cash registers, a full-fledged secret society of homeless bums... but no.

The inside of the building was so stark, so bare, that I actually think people had stolen the moulding off the walls. Anything that was too big to steal... counters, desks, giant fake trees... they were all resting amid this empty echo chamber that amplified my every step like a slow rat-a-tat of a machine gun.

roman carried on looking around the pace exploring looking at the map for reference to where everything used to be.

** _____________________ **

soon roman started to hear whispers in the wind as he entered the kitchen " "I didn't believe it" then "(short, unknown reply)" "I didn't know that. I didn't know that." "Your father told you " "(unknown reply, or possibly just weeping.)"

he thought he saw something running around the room but he brushed it off as it his mind playing a trick on his. 

roman looked out the door, he noticed something interesting in the courtyard that he had apparently missed on his look around. Something that would give him at least ONE thing to show for all my trouble, even if it was just a photograph.

There as a lifelike statue of a python, maybe eighty feet long coiled up and "sunning" itself on a pedestal right in the centre of the area. It was almost time for the sun to start setting, so the light fell onto the object in the PERFECT way for a photograph. he could see how jealous his family would be when he told them all about this place... maybe they would want to visit. 

he quickly snapped a shot of the statue. he moved closer again to get the detail of its face. Slowly, casually, the python lifted its head, looked directly into Romans eyes, turned, and slithered off the pedestal, across the grass, and into the trees. All eighty feet of it. Its head long disappeared into the woods before its tail even left the sunning spot.

Disney had released all their exotic animals onto the grounds. Right there on my floorplan map was the "Reptile House". I should have known. I'd read about the sharks at Treasure Isle, and I should have KNOWN they'd done this.

roman was dumbfounded, just utterly stupefied. his mouth must've been hanging open for the longest time before he came back down to Earth and snapped it shut. he blinked a few times and backed away from where the snake had been, back toward the Palace.

** _______________________________ **

roman had seen some stairs near the Palace's lobby and decided to go have a seat there until he felt better.

The staircase was far enough away from the front of the building to be relatively clean, save for a startling accumulation of dust. he pulled a wedge of metal off the wall, once again painted with the "ABANDONED BY DISNEY" motto I'd become accustomed to. I placed the wedge on the stairs and sat on it to keep at least somewhat clean.

The stairway led downward, below ground level. Using my camera flash as a sort of improvised flashlight, I could see that the staircase ended in a metal mesh door with a padlock. A sign on the door... a REAL sign... read "MASCOTS ONLY! THANK YOU!". 

This perked up his spirits a little bit, for two reasons. One, a Mascots-Only area would have definitely had some interesting stuff back in the day... Two, the padlock was still in place. Nobody had gone down there. Not the vandals, not the looters, nobody.

This was the one place roman could actually "explore" and perhaps find something interesting to photograph or wantonly steal. he had come to the Palace essentially agreeing with myself that it was okay to take anything I wanted because - hey - "abandoned"

The Mascots-Only area was a startling and very welcomed change from the rest of the building I'd seen. For one, every second or third fluorescent light overhead was illuminated, even though they flickered and faded randomly. Also, nothing had been stolen or broken, even if age and exposure were definitely taking their toll.

Tables had note pads and pens, there were clocks... even a punch-in clock on the wall complete with filled-out time cards. Chairs were scattered around and there was even a small break room with an old, static-filled television and long rotted-out food and drink on the counters.

It was like one of those post-apocalypse movies where everything is left in the state of evacuation.

As roman walked the maze-like sub-basement hallways of the Mascots-Only area, the sights just became more and more interesting. As he went further, desks and tables were knocked over, papers scattered and almost melded with the damp floor, and a large carpet of mould was slowly overtaking the real rotting crimson floor-covering. 

Everything was just sort of "squishy". Anything wood disintegrated into mush when he applied even the least amount of force, and clothing items hanging on hooks in one of the rooms simply fell to moist threads if he tried to unhook them.

One thing that annoyed me was that the light was becoming more sparse and unreliable as I went further into the dank, suffocating depths of the place.

Eventually, I reached a black and yellow striped door with the words "CHARACTER PREP 1" stencilled on it.

The door wouldn't open at first. roman figured this was probably where the costumes were kept, and I definitely wanted a photograph of that twisted, stinking mess. Try as he might, whatever angle or trick he tried, the door wouldn't budge. 

roman eventually gave up and walked away. That was when there was a slight popping sound and the door creaked open slowly. roman was a little creeped out but happy that he could finally enter

Inside, the room was completely dark. Pitch black. roman used the camera flash to look for a light switch in the wall by the door so he could take some pictures and see the room clearly, but there was nothing.

As he made his search, he was jarred out of my sense of excitement by a loud electrical buzz. Rows of lights overhead suddenly flashed to life, flickering and fading in and out as the rest he had passed.

It took a second for Romans eyes to adjust, and it seemed like the light was going to just keep getting brighter until all the bulbs exploded... but just when I thought it would reach that critical stage, the lights dimmed a bit and steadied.

roman started to feel his excitement build. The room was exactly as roman had pictured it. Various Disney costumes hung on the walls, fully put together as strange cartoon cadavers hung from invisible nooses. 

There was an entire rack of loincloths and "native" clothes on hangers toward the back.

What roman found odd, and what he wanted to photograph right away, was a Mickey Mouse costume at the centre of the room. Unlike the other costumes, it was lying on its back in the centre of the floor like a murder victim. The fur on the costume was rotten and shedding, creating bare patches. roman felt uncomfortable at the sight

What was even odder, however, was the colouring of the costume. It was like a photo negative of the actual Mickey Mouse. Black where he should be white and white where he should be black. His normally red overalls were light blue. roman was sure he had never seen mickey depicted like this...

The sight was off-putting enough that he actually put off photographing the thing until last.

he took a picture of the costumes hanging on the walls. Upward angles, downward angles, side shots to show an entire row of frozen, putrid cartoon faces, some with plastic eyes missing.

Then he decided to stage a shot. Just one of the bedraggled character heads on the slick, grimy floor.

he reached for the headpiece of a Donald Duck costume and carefully removed it so the thing wouldn't fall apart in my hands.

As he looked into the face of the wide-eyed, mouldering head, a loud clattering sound made Roman jump with fright.

roman looked down at my feet, and there between my shoes was a human skull. It had fallen out of the mascot head and shattered into pieces at my feet; only the empty face and lower jaw remained, staring up at me.

roman dropped the Duck head immediately, as you'd expect, and moved for the door trying to be as silent as posable. As he stood in the doorway, he looked back to the skull on the floor.

roman took a picture of it for any number of reasons that may seem silly, but only if you don't think it through.

he needed proof of what happened, firstly for his family and secondly incase Disney was going to somehow make this go away. he had no doubt in my mind, right from the start, that even if it was just gross negligence, Disney was RESPONSIBLE for this.

That's when Mickey, that photo negative, opposite-Mickey in the middle of the floor, started to get up.

First sitting up, then climbing to its feet, the Mickey Mouse costume... or whoever was inside of it, stood there at the centre of the room, its fake face just staring directly at me as he mumbled "No..." over and over and over...

With shaking hands, a violently thrashing heart, and legs that had once again turned to jelly, roman managed to lift the camera and aim it at the opposite creature now quietly sizing me up.

The digital camera's screen displayed only dead pixels in the shape of the thing. It was a perfect silhouette of the Mickey costume. As the camera moved in roman unsteady hands, the dead pixels spread, marring the screen wherever Mickey's outline moved to.

Then the camera died. Went blank and quiet and... broken.

he raised my eyes once again to the Mickey Mouse costume.

"Hey," it said in a hushed, perverted, but perfectly executed Mickey Mouse voice, "Wanna see my head come off?"

It started to pull at its own head, working its clumsy, glove-clad fingers around its neck with clawing, impatient movements similar to a wounded man trying to pull himself free of a predator's jaws...

As it worked its digits into its neck... so much blood...

So much thick, chunky, yellow blood...

roman turned away as he heard a sickening tearing of cloth and flesh... he now only cared about getting away he didn't care about the picture or memories... he was never going to be able to look at mickey in the same was! Above the doorway out of this room, I saw the final message clawed into the metal with bone or fingernails...

"ABANDONED BY GOD"

roman never got the pictures out of the camera. he never told his family about the place or what he had done. After he ran from that place, fled for his own sanity if not his very life, he knew why Disney didn't want anyone to know about this place now and why they shut the place down long ago.

They didn't want anyone like him getting in.

They didn't want anything like that getting out.


End file.
